Must Romantic!
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Sungmin iri dengan HaeHyuk yg selalu romantis ketika di depan kamera dan menuntut Kyuhyun untuk bersikap sama. Tp si maknae itu bersikeras itu bukan tipenya. dia lebih senang bersikap romantis di belakang kamera dan 'menghabiskan' Minnie-nya. ya! RnR!


**xx Kazuma Arakida xx  
>present<strong>

**Kyuhyun x Sungmin  
>KyuMin<strong>

**They belong to each other  
>this fic is mine.<strong>

**xx Rated : M xx  
>Romance, BL, Mature<br>Ga suka BL? Back aja~**

**A/N : **Oke, kali ini author bikin Fic KyuMin dengan rated yang beda.  
>Author bukan seorang yang jago buat fic dengan rated ini,<br>tapi sangat menggilai fic dengan rated M seperti ini. hehe^^ author memang yadong.  
>jadi, ingin buat dan berharap ini bagus.<br>diharapkan reader membaca dalam suasana hati yang senang agar bagian M-nya kerasa.  
>Ng, apa lagi?<br>Ah, **REVIEW **itu **wajib**. Tinggalkan jejak kalian walaupun hanya titik.  
>karena itu adalah penyemangat author untuk membuat fic lainnya^^<br>apa ada yang membaca **Your Voice **disini? tidak ada ya?  
>author sudah buat sequelnya. Tapi author post setelah fic yg ini ya.<br>mau lihat tanggapan tentang rated M buatan author dulu. hehe  
>Ini rated M, seharusnya tidak di baca untuk yang di bawah umur. Tapi kalau kamu tetap bandel yaudah, mau gimana lagi. -_-<br>Maklum kalau ide ceritanya biasa aja ne^^  
>sudahlah, silahkan baca saja.<br>**Enjoy~^^**

**Must Romantic!**

Lee Sungmin duduk diam di depan laptop yang menyala itu. Pinky Bunny Super Junior itu sesekali menghela nafas. Video yang tadi dia putar sedang buffering dan sekarang dia membuka tab lainnya. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah layar yang menampilkan beberapa cuplikan video konser mereka, tapi lebih terfokus pada HaeHyuk couple yang sedang melakukan fans service dan beberapa adegan yang memang sangat romantis. Mereka selalu saja dengan leluasa mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka di depan public tanpa malu.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi. Dia sedang senggang dengan beberapa member lain hari ini. Dan dia sedang iseng untuk mencari-cari video KyuMin—iya, dirinya dan si maknae Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya—yang biasa di buat oleh fans yang menamai diri mereka KyuMin Shipper. Sungguh Sungmin senang sekali banyak ELF yang mendukung hubungan mereka bahkan sampai mau membuat video untuk di upload ke Youtube dan mengumpulkan potongan-potongan moment mereka dengan susah payah. Sungmin tahu benar pasti susah membuat video dirinya dengan Kyuhyun karena mereka memang sangat jarang terlihat mesra di depan kamera. Tidak seperti pasangan di SuJu lainnya.

Dan, inilah membuat Sungmin sesekali menghela nafas. Video KyuMin kalah banyak dengan video HaeHyuk di Youtube. Dan yang pasti, videonya dengan Kyuhyun memiliki kadar keromantisan yang kalah dibandingkan dengan Fishy Couple itu. Bunny Boy itu sungguh iri. Iri dengan jumlah video, yang paling pasti iri dengan keromantisan dan keiintiman HaeHyuk couple. Dia selalu ingin bisa seperti Eunhyuk yang dengan santainya memeluk, melakukan skinship dengan Donghae. Bahkan Donghe membalas dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lihatlah, kita harus jujur kalau tatapan Donghae selalu penuh cinta bila menatap Hyukkie-nya.

Bukan dia tidak pernah, dia sering juga melakukan skinship dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, semua orang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja pemalu jika sudah di depan kamera. Begitu juga Sungmin. Mereka lebih sering melakukan hal yang berbau-bau kemesraan di belakang kamera. Jika fans beruntung, maka berarti mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan sangat jarang terjadi. KyuMin moment memang sungguh susah ditemukan.

"Hh~" desah Sungmin berat.

Dia menatap layar laptopnya lagi. Dia juga ingin Kyunnie-nya bersikap seromantis Donghae atau setegas Kangin atau seperhatian Hankyung atau selembut Siwon. Bahkan dia ingin Kyuhyun-nya seaneh Yesung jika sudah berhadapan dengan si mungil Ryewook. Dia ingin Kyuhyun sedikit saja mengerti bahwa dia juga ingin di manja seperti Uke yang lain. Dia juga ingin 'dianggap' dan dipamerkan di depan para ELF.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun itu kurang sensitive dan Sungmin adalah orang yang hanya bisa diam dan memendam perasaannya. Dia malu untuk mengatakan langsung pada Kyuhyun tentang itu. Dia hanya bisa memendam keinginanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun saat sedang di depan umum. Dia takut namjachingu-nya itu merasa tidak nyaman jika dia melakukan itu.

CKLEK!

"Hyung, makan siang sudah siap. Kajja," terdengar suara si mungil, Ryewook.

Sungmin berbalik dari duduknya dan tersenyum pada namja itu, "Ne, Wookie. Tunggu sebentar," sahutnya. Dia mematikan laptopnya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

..

.

"Seharian ini kau di kamar saja, hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka— dia, Donghae, Eeteuk, Yesung, Ryewook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun—sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak bisa main game di kamar karena melihatmu begitu serius di depan laptop. Apa yang kau lihat, hyung?" Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi hanya bisa puas dengan bermain di PSP-nya ikut bertanya. Dia berkali-kali melihat ke kamar dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta Sungmin pindah karena dia melihat namjachingunya itu begitu menikmati kegiatannya tadi.

"Aniyo, hanya sedikit iseng-iseng membuka Youtube," jawab Sungmin pelan. Dia masih memikirkan hal yang sejak kemarin-kemarin mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hm? Tumben sekali, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Eeteuk heran.

"Video KyuMin," jawabnya tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan semua mata menatapnya kaget.

Wajah Kyuhyun bahkan sudah memerah malu. Untuk apa Minnie-nya menonton itu segala?

"A-ah, m-maksudku—"

"Ya! Ternyata kau juga KyuMin Shipper ne, hyung? Kau sungguh narsis!" seru Donghae sambil tertawa lucu.

Sungmin tertunduk malu. Bodoh sekali dia mengakui hal itu sendiri. Dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang bersemu dan terlihat sangat malu. Apa Kyuhyun malu?

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, hyung. Berhenti melihat hal bodoh seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun.

Semua mata kini menatapnya. Hawa yang keluar dari tubuh si makne kini terasa berbeda. Hawa malu dan sediki kesal.

"Wae? Aku hanya melihat moment kita berdua. Apa itu salah?" tanya Sungmin heran. Hal bodoh kata Kyu? Cih!

"Jelas salah! Untuk apa menonton hal tak berguna seperti itu? Menggabungkan semua moment kita? Cih!" jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Dia melengos malas.

"Tapi kan itu hal yang bagus, Kyu. Melihat moment-moment kita seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Andwe! Itu hanya hal memalukan! Aku tidak suka video itu! aku tidak suka kau melihat video-video itu!" seru Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu. Dia tidak suka semua orang melihat apa yang dia lakukan sendiri apalagi bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin dan yang lainnya terdiam. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sangat tidak bisa dikatakan baik bila itu ditujukan untuk namja sensitive seperti Sungmin.

"Memalukan? Kita memalukan? Pantas saja aku merasa selama ini apa yang kita lakukan di depan kamera atau apa pun itu yang tertangkap kamera tidak ada feel sedikit pun! Kau malu rupanya? Kau malu memberi moment kita untuk orang lain?" tanya Sungmin. Dia mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlalu emosi menghadapi dongsaeng keras kepala itu.

"Ng, Kyu, sebenarnya… tidak memalukan. Coba kau lihat sendiri. Di saat seperti itu kau akan merasakan dan tahu kalau ternyata kau benar-benar menyayangi pasanganmu. Fans sudah susah payah membuat moment-moment indah kalian," kata Eeteuk mencoba menenangkan couple yang sudah emosi tersebut.

"Kau benar, hyung! Tapi itu karena Kangin-hyung tidak berlebihan padamu. Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak akan mau melihat video bodoh yang isinya hanya memamerkan kemesraan berlebihan tidak penting seperti itu!" bantah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeram. Kemesraan berlebihan katanya? Hey! Di kebanyakan video KyuMin yang beredar skinship mereka hanya sebatas pegang tangan dan pelukan kecil. "Mana yang berlebihan, huh? Kau hanya mau memegang tanganku sedikit dan tidak akan memelukku jika tidak aku yang mulai duluan! Kau selalu terlihat tidak nyaman jika kita melakukan skinship! Kau bahkan lebih nyaman melakukan itu dengan hyung-mu yang lain dari pada denganku, namjachingumu sendiri!" seru Sungmin tak lagi bisa menahan emosi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak pernah bersikap romantis padaku, Kyu…" katanya pelan dan kemudian tertunduk.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benarkah? Rasanya dia sudah cukup banyak mengungkapkan clue untuk hubungannya dengan Sungmin ke depan umum. Di juga sudah cukup sering melakukan skinship. Memang sih, skinshipnya hanya sebatas yang Sungmin katakan padanya. "Tapi aku tidak memegang tanganmu sedikit! Aku memegang tanganmu lama!" bantah si makne itu tak mau kalah.

"Aku ingin lebih dari itu! Aku ingin kau memamerkanku sedikit saja sebagai namjachingumu, bukan sekedar couple member! Aku juga ingin seperti yang lainnya yang dengan bangganya menerima perlakuan namjachingunya di depan umum, Kyu!" seru Sungmin lagi. kali ini bahunya bergetar. Dia menangis juga akhirnya.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Sungmin langsung memeluk bahu namja itu. "Sudahlah, hyung," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun makin melengos sebal. Apa-apaan itu? Sungmin ingin dia bersikap berlebihan seperti Donghae atau yang lainnya? Cih! "Andwe! Itu bukan tipeku!" tolaknya.

"Kyuhyun pabbo!" bentak Sungmin dan langsung meninggalkan meja makan.

Semua mata menatapnya bingung. Eunhyuk dan Ryewook tanpa berkata-kata langsung menyusul namja pink itu ke dalam kamarnya. Eeteuk dan Donghae menghela nafas melihat couple ini. Yesung sendiri hanya diam dengan wajah pabbonya seperti biasa. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya! Jangan egois seperti itu, Kyunnie," kata Eeteuk akhirnya setelah memikirkan sebentar apa yang akan dia katakan pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tidak, hyung! Bukankah memang memalukan memamerkan kemesraan seperti itu? Aku tidak suka," kata Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kau itu juga harus mengerti perasaan uke-uke itu, Kyu," kata Yesung. Dan mendapat lirikan mematikan dari Eeteuk yang notabene adalah seorang Uke dari si manly Kangin. "Benarkan, Hyung?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah pada Eeteuk yang hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Kita tahu Sungmin itu sangat sensitive. Kau ini bagaimana, sudah bertahun-tahun berpacaran dengannya masa tidak mengerti juga," kata Donghae.

"Aku mengerti, hyung!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Wajar saja rasanya kalau dia merasa begitu. Kalian kan memang sangat jarang menunjukkan hubungan kalian di depan umum langsung. Paling hanya di beberapa kesempatan. Kau lebih banyak mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata saja. Sungmin juga butuh tindakan," kata Eeteuk.

"Apa berarti kau juga begitu, hyung?" tanya Yesung. Eeteuk mengangguk cepat. "Berarti Wookie juga ingin begitu?" tanyanya lagi. Eeteuk mengangguk lagi. Yesung ikut mengangguk mengerti.

"Lagi pula, kau bilang video itu memalukan sedikit berlebihan, Kyu. Kita semua pasti senang jika melihat semua moment kita dijadikan satu dan di buat lebih romantic. Terkadang kita sendiri tidak sadar apa yang kita lakukan. Fans membuat itu dan membuat kita sadar apa yang kita lakukan. Entah itu mengacuhkan, atau malah ternyata kita melakukan hal yang sangat romantis," kata Eeteuk lagi.

"Oemma benar, Kyu. Belajarlah memahami sedikit saja. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau ternyata sangat jarang menyentuh Minnie-hyung. Kau itu kan pervert. Jangan sampai ego-mu membuatmu rugi sendiri," kata Donghae frontal.

Dan Kyuhyun menghadiahinya tatapan mematikan khas sang evil. Donghae tidak tahu saja dia sudah sangat sering melakukan itu dengan Minnie-nya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa tidak melakukan itu barang sehari saja. Apa teriakan keras Sungmin tidak terdengar oleh mereka? "Apa aku harus melakukan itu didepanmu agar kau tahu seberapa sering kami mengambil jatah malam kami, hyung?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Donghae hanya angkat bahu, "Kalau kau bersedia. Aku dan Hyukkie siap merekamnya juga jika kau mau," katanya. Dan kali ini Eeteuk yang menghadiahi sebuah pukulan keras di kepala dongsaeng bodohnya itu, membuat Donghae sedikit meringis.

"Sudahlah, topic awal kita bukan itu," kata Eeteuk menengahi perbincangan mesum itu. "Minta maaflah pada Sungmin karena telah mengatakan video tentang kalian itu memalukan. Saranku memang sebaiknya kau lebih sering melakukan skinship atau fans service yang lebih ekstrim agar semua KMS tahu kalian itu real. Atau kalau perlu umumkan saja," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Meminta maaf pada Sungmin itu hal yang mudah. Tapi melakukan semua yang Eeteuk sarankan adalah hal yang masih belum di terima akal sehatnya. Dia masih harus berfikir panjang untuk itu. apalagi mengumumkan kalau KyuMin itu real!

..

.

"Hiks—a-apa benar itu memalukan? Hiks—" tanya Sungmin saat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masuk ke kamar dan menenangkannya.

"Ani, hyung. Itu bukan hal yang memalukan. Kyu hanya sedang emosi dan malu," jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengelus-elus bahu hyung-nya itu.

Sungmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Apa dia mencintaiku? Hiks—menunjukkannya saja dia malu."

"Tentu saja. Setiap orang kan menunjukkannya dengan cara berbeda, hyung," jawab Ryeowook. "Yesungie saja terkadang melakukan hal aneh padaku," katanya sambil tersipu malu.

"Ne, kau benar, Wookie. Begitu juga dengan Donghae," sambung Eunhyuk yang ikut tersipu malu.

Sungmin menatap dua dongsaengnya itu. Mereka sungguh tidak mengerti keadaan hatinya. "Huwaaa~~!" seru Sungmin kembali menangis keras. "Aku juga mau Kyuhyun bersikap aneh seperti itu asal dia tidak diam saja! Hikss—"

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook menghela nafas. Sikap cuek Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin frustasi. Padahal sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu cuek, dia juga terkadang bersikap mesra pada Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja, fruekuesinya sedikit.

"Hyung, Kyu hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padamu. Dia juga terkadang bersikap manis kan," kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya diam. Memang sih, tapi dia ingin seperti Eunhyuk yang selalu di manja oleh Donghae.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Bicarakan saja baik-baik dengannya," kata Ryewook.

Sungmin hanya diam dalam isakannya.

**xxXxx**

Sudah pukul 8 malam KST. Semua member sudah berkumpul di dorm. Lengkap, 13 orang. Mereka sedang menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Kangin dan Eeteuk yang sedang duduk berdua sambil sesekali bersenda gurau riang. Hankyung dan si cantik Heechul yang sedang mengurusi makan malam Rong-rong dan Heebum. Siwon dan Kibum yang… yah, mereka hanya saling diam sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing tapi tetap duduk bersebelahan dan tidak mau terpisah. HaeHyuk? Hyukkie sedang mengelus mesra rambut Donghae yang berbaring dipahanya. Yesung sedang menemani Wookie memasak di dapur bersama Shindong yang siap menikmati makanan nikmat buatan Wokkie. Ya, mereka menikmati sedikit waktu untuk bersama seperti ini sebelum sibuk lagi dengan jadwal masing-masing.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas hyung-hyungnya itu. mereka tidak memikirkan sedikit pun rasa galaunya karena Sungmin masih mengurung diri di kamar. ini juga salah dia. dia masih belum meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Masih gengsi.

"Cepat minta maaf padanya atau kau akan kesepian di sana," kata Kangin yang sudah tahu masalah yang terjadi siang tadi. Sang istri—Eeteuk—sudah memberi tahunya begitu dia pulang. Dia khawatir juga jika melihat anak-anak mereka ada yang bertengkar seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nfas. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya—dan kamar Sungmin. Mungkin dia harus mematuhi hyungnya sekarang. Dibukanya pintu dan mendapati Minnie Bunny-nya sedang duduk diam di depan laptop. Menyaksikan video itu lagi. pelan-pelan Kyuhyun masuk dan dan menutup pintu. Sungmin terlalu asik dengan tontonannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun ikut menyaksikan video itu diam-diam. Sebuah Fanvid yang menunjukkan beberapa kemesraannya dengan Sungmin. Saat mereka sedang konser di Super Show, saat dia dan Sungmin selalu bisa menemukan satu sama lain dan bergandengan tangan, saat Sungmin memeluknya dari belakang dan sebaliknya. Dan banyak moment lainnya. Harus Kyuhyun akui sekarang. Dia memang tidak banyak berbagi kemesraan dengan namjachingu pinknya itu.

"Hh~" Sungmin menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Jarang sekali melihat Sungmin menghela nafas seperti itu. Apa video itu benar-benar membebaninya? Ya, sepertinya kali ini dia harus membuang jauh-jauh egoisnya.

"Mianhae hyung," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" kata Sungmin terkejut dan berbalik. Dia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk dan memeluk namja yang sekarang sedikit gendut itu. "Maaf sudah bilang video kita itu memalukan," katanya.

Sungmin diam. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. "Kyunnie…"

"Jangan lihat video itu lagi. Kau hanya melihat sebagian saja, Minnie. Tidak bisakah kau lihat bagaimana cara aku menatapmu? Memangnya itu tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin seperti Hyukkie yang selalu di manja oleh Donghae, Kyunnie~" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. "Apa harus seperti itu? Bermesraan di depan umum membuatku malu," kata Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah aegyonya. Dia benar-benar ingin di konser selanjutnya atau saat mereka perform Kyuhyun berlaku lebih manis padanya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah penuh harap itu. Bibir merah Sungmin yang sedikit maju, pipinya yang menggembung kesal, dengan matanya yang sedikit menyipit.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Tapi kan kita bisa bermesraan di belakang kamera saja, Minnie," Kyuhyun sekali lagi membujuk kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin diam. "Sedikit pun tak bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aiiish! Aku bilang aku tidak bisa!" bentak Kyuhyun. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kenapa Sungmin begitu keras kepala?

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun membentaknya hari ini. "Ng, hiks—"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya frustasi. "Aish, sudahlah, Min. Jangan menangis," katanya.

Sungmin tetap menangis. Dia bahkan sampai terisak kuat.

"Maaf kalau aku memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan begitu saja, Min. Aku memang tak bisa. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu. Itu hanya sekedar video, bukan hal yang berarti. Masa kau mau marah padaku hanya karena itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku hiks—iri melihat y-yang lainnya…" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Sudah sudah. Untuk apa kau iri pada mereka? Yang terpentingkan bagaiman perlakuanku padamu. Kau juga terkadang mengacuhkanku saat aku akan melakukan skinship denganmu, iya kan?" tanyanya teringat di beberapa waktu saat mereka sedang konser atau apa pun, Sungmin memang terkadang tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun ingin sedikit melakukan skinship dengannya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "I-itu kan hiks—"

"Arra arra," potong Kyuhyun. "Donghae-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung memang seperti itu kan? Kita tahu mereka, Min. Jangan membanding-bandingkan kita dengan mereka. Kita ya kita, kita jauh lebih romantis dari mereka asal kau tahu," sambungnya.

"Hm? Masa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum lembut pada namjachingunya itu. Ditatapnya wajah manis Sungmin. Jari-jarinya menyentuh pipi bulat Sungmin dan dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di sana. "Jangan menangis lagi," bisiknya. Kemudian jari-jarinya mengelus lembut pipi chubby itu. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut. Lalu berpindah mencium kelopak mata Sungmin, bagian kesukaannya. "Jangan minta hal aneh-aneh lagi, arasseoyo?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun benar, mereka ya mereka. Tak mungkin rasanya menyamakan mereka dengan HaeHyuk couple itu. Apa lagi Kyuhyun memang orang yang sangat diam di depan kamera. "Hn, arasseo," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau saja yang merasa video itu tidak mesra, Sungminnie. Kau perlu tanya langsung pada fans apa benar video kita itu tidak romantis. Aku akui video couple lain memang lebih berani, tapi lebih baik kita punya image yang berbeda untuk jadi ciri khas couple kita," katanya.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sudahlah, dia lebih baik tetap seperti itu dari pada harus terus-terusan di bentak maknae kesayangannya itu. "Ne, Kyunnie, kau benar. Mian ne sudah minta yang macam-macam," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungguh dari tadi matanya tak bisa beralih dari bibir pulm itu. Evil pervertnya sedang dalam mode on tiba-tiba. "Minnie, aku belum mendapat jatahku hari ini," kata Kyuhyun polos.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Biasanya saat sedang senggang—jika tidak sedang bertengkar—Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya keluar kamar. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan derit tempat tidur dan desahan-desahan hangat.

"Donghae-hyung meledekku karena dia bilang aku jarang menyentuhmu. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa kita sering melakukannya dan kita lebih hebat juga lebih romantis dari mereka," kata Kyuhyun.

BLUSH! Wajah Sungmin memerah. "Ng, t-tunggu…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia menarik Sungmin makin dekat denganya. "Kau mau agar aku lebih romantis kan? Ini keromantisanku, Minnie~" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendesah seduktif. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, dengan cepat diraihnya bibir pulm merekah itu dengan bibirnya. Dilumatnya pelan.

"Hmmph~" desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar makin merapat padanya. Membuat dua benda pribadi mereka juga ikut merapat dan perlahan menegang. Bibir Kyuhyun terus menikmati bibir pulm manis itu. Mengecup, menjilat, melumat setiap inci bibir namja pink itu. Tangannya meremas bongkahan bottom besar kenyal milik Sungmin.

"Anghh~ Ehmm~" desah Sungmin di sela ciumannya. Tangannya merangkul leher Kyuhyun dan meremas-remas rambut kecoklatan namja tinggi itu. membuat ciuman mereka makin liar dan dalam.

"Ahh~" desah Kyuhyun dan melepas ciumannya. Dia langsung menyerang telinga Sungmin. Menjilat tempat sensitive Sungmin. "Euhmm…"

"Ah, Kyuuhh~" Sungmin tak mau kalah. "Akh!" dia tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun. membaringkannya di sana.

"Kau manis, dan mudah dikendalikan," kata Kyuhyun di tambah dengan seringaian evilnya.

"Kyuu~" desah Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali menyerang leher putih namja itu. Menggigit pelan menjilat, memberi tanda kemerahan. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menengadah, memberi akses lebih agar Kyuhyun lebih leluasa mencumbunya. Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Jari-jarinya menelusup ke dalam baju pink yang di pakai Sungmin. Meraba mencari nipple imut milik namja yang kini hanya bisa bergetar merasakan sentuhannya.

"Akh~" desah Sungmin seksi saat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menemukan nipplenya. Memelintir pelan dan sesekali menyentuh-nyentuh kecil.

Bibir Kyuhyun sendiri masih sibuk menikmati leher dan kini beralih ke rahang Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin terlentang pasrah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mata yang terpejam, pose umum yang selalu ada di setiap fanfic rated M KyuMin. Dengan wajah yang menggoda membuat Kyuhyun makin tak sabar. Kyuhyun melepaskan jarinya dari nipple Sungmin.

"Uhh~" desah Sungmin protes kenikmatannya di ganggu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia ingin menyentuh yang lain. Tanganya beralih ke selangkangan Sungmin. Ada benda yang menonjol dan mengeras di sana. Diremasnya gemas benda kesayangannya itu. Ah, dan benda itu juga butuh sentuhan.

"ANGHH! KYU~" desah Sungmin frustasi. Sekarang Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar meremas, tapi juga mengocok'nya' dari luar. Sebulir keringan mengalir dipelipis matanya.

"Buka semua, Minimi," pinta Kyuhyun.

"B-bukakan Kyu~" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan segera dia membuka seluruh pakaian yang sebenarnya sejak tadi mengganggu itu. Sekarang Sungmin real naked. Ditatapnya tubuh putih yang sedikit berotot walaupun sedikit gendut itu. Dua buah nipple menghiasi dadanya. Milik pribadinya yang berdiri menengang, belum sempurna. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia membuka sendiri bajunya, ikut naked.

"J-jangan melihatku seperti itu," kata Sungmin.

"Khekhe~" gelak Kyuhyun. Dia merendahkan badannya dan mencium bibir Sungmin lagi. Sungguh bibir ini membuatnya candu. Tangannya juga langsung meremas lagi genital Sungmin agar makin tegang.

"Anghh~ Hummh~" desah Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Dia terus mengocok genital Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang menahan kenikmatan dengan wajah seksinya. Desahan-desahan berat terdengar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah puas menatap wajah seksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya dan meraih nipple yang menggodanya sejak tadi. Dijilatinya benda kecil itu bergantian kiri dan kanan, seperti seorang bayi yang kahausan.

"Sshh~ Ah~ Ahh~ K-Kyuuuhh~!" desahnya tak tahan saat dua titik sensitivenya dikerjai secara bersamaan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terus melakukan kegiatannya. Cairan precum Sungmin sudah keluar. Dia beralih mencium ujung genital itu dan di sambut desahan makin keras dari Sungmin. Di saat bersamaan dengan iseng namja kurus itu memasukkan satu jarinya dalam lubang rectum Sungmin.

"Angh~ Kyuh~ lagihhh~" desah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan jarinya tanpa berhenti mengocok genital kekasihnya itu. "Akh! Akh! Uuhh~ t-tambah, Kyuh~ tambah!" serunya meminta Kyuhyun menambha lagi jarinya dalam rectumnya.

"Uhh, so tight, Min," desah Kyuhyun saat dua jarinya sudah masuk. Genitalnya di bawah sana juga minta dikerjai sebenarnya, tapi dia ingin langsung memasukkannya ke dalam lubang sempit Sungmin ini. dia perlu membuat Sungmin melayang dulu baru dia bisa memulai.

"Ah! S-sakit!" Sungmin tersentak. Matanya terpejam menahan perih. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali memasukkan 'barang-nya' ke dalam sana, tapi tetap saja terasa perih walau hanya dua jari yang masuk. Kyuhyun masih mengocok benda di bawah sana untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin. "Oohh~ s-sedikit lagihh~ t-terusshhh, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Semakin cepat tangannya mmeberi kenikmatan, semakin kencang teriakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berharap semua hyungnya mendengar itu.

"AAANGHHH! KYUUHHHH~~!" desah Sungmin saat genitalnya berkedut dan mengeluarkan spermanya yang berserakan di tangan Kyuhyun dan perutnya. Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Aku masuk saja ya, Min," kata Kyuhyun minta izin. Dia sudah tak tahan. Desahan Sungmin, wajah seksinya, semuanya membuatnya tak tahan.

"Enghh~ Ah!" desah Sungmin dan mengangguk. Dia masih menikmati puncak kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkangkan kaki Sungmin dan meletakkan kaki itu dibahunya. Ditatapnya lubang yang sudah meminta untuk diisi itu. Kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya sendiri menahan nafsu. Setelah memposisikan dirinya dan genitalnya dengan pas, Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajah putih itu.

"Katakan kalau sakit, berteriaklah, Min. Mendesahlah," katanya sambil menatap mata namja dibawahnya itu. Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun memajukan pinggulnya dan ujung genitalnya kini menyentuh pintu masuk kenikmatan dunianya itu. ditekannya lebih keras lagi agar ujungnya masuk.

"AKH!" teriak Sungmin. Dia memejamkan matanya menahan perih.

Kyuhyun mendorong lagi dan JLEB! Separuh miliknya kini sudah terkurung dalam rectum Sungmin dan sudah mendapatkan pijatan-pijatan nikmat di dalam sana.

"S-SAKITH! Aahhh~" desah Sungmin keras. Kyuhyun berhenti agar Sungmin dapat berpenetrasi. Setelah Sungmin terlihat menikmati, Kyuhyun menyentak sekali lagi dan penuh! Semua genitalnya memenuhi rectum Sungmin yang makin berkedut hebat. Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan sakit.

"Ahhh~ M-masuk, Minh," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membiasakan lubangnya dengan genital Kyuhyun. Tak lama, Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah siap untuk di in-out oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti, langsung melakukan keinginan Bunny Pink-nya.

"Ah! Ah! Ohhh~" desah Sungmin. "T-terushh! Oh so big-hh, Kyunnieeehhh~~" racau Sungmin tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Yahh~ uhhnnn~" desah Kyuhyun merasakan lubang Sungmin makin erat meremas genitalnya saat dia meng-in-out-kan benda besar kebanggaannya itu.

"L-lagihh~ aahh~ l-lebih dalamhh!" seru Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menuruti permintaannya. Dengan cepat dan dalam dia menyodok-nyodok lubang hangat itu. "Yaahhh d-disanah disanahhh~ Kyuhyunnieehh~" desah Sungmin saat merasakan ujung Kyuhyun menabrak spot rangsangannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat namjachingunya yang beberapa saat lalu merajuk dan kini terlihat liar dengan desahan-desahan panasnya. Semakin cepat. Kyuhyun merasakan punyanya makin berkedut di dalam. Dia akan segera 'sampai'.

"S-sedikth lagiihh, Minhh~" desahnya.

"A-aku jugahh! AH! AH! C-cepathh Kyuhh~"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi patuh. Diraihnya genital Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri tegak menantang dan mengocoknya lagi menambah kenikmatan.

"Ah-niyoh! Ani-hh! Ah~ AAHH! AKH! Kyuuuhh~~!" teriak Sungmin dan cairannya keluar begitu saja sekali lagi. membasahi perutnya dan Kyuhyun juga jari-jarinya.

"AAHHH, Minnieehh~" desah Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan genitalnya yang menyemburkan semua spermanya di dalam lubang Minnie-nya. Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di dada Sungmin. "Saranghae, chagiya. My Minnie Bunny Minimi,"bisiknya pelan.

"N-nadoh, Kyu. Saranghae," balas Sungmin.

"Jangan minta aku bermesraan di depan kamera lagi, ne. Karena aku hanya akan bersikap mesra padamu dengan cara seperti ini, Minnie. Kau tidak mau kan aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini di depan kamera?" tanya Kyuhyun teringat tawaran Donghae tadi siang.

"Ne, ne, Kyunnie…" sahut Sungmin pasrah. Dia tidak ingin semua orang melihat wajahnya yang pasrah di in-out oleh Kyuhyun. Dan dia tidak rela tubuh polos Kyuhyun di lihat oleh orang lain. Andwe!

Kyuhyun menengadah dan meraih bibir namjachingunya itu dan menciumnya dalam. Sungmin akan berhenti merengek mulai saat ini. Karena dia tahu namjachingunya ini tak akan bisa di paksa. Dia akan lebih menikmati kemesraan yang seperti ini dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran irinya. KyuMin ya KyuMin, jauh lebih romantis dibandingkan couple manapun.

**xxXxx**

#Di ruang santai…

Seluruh yang ada di sana terdiam hening. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka berkeringat dingin. Siwon dan Kibum hanya diam dengan wajah memerah, begitu juga yang lainnya. Desahan Sungmin tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga mereka. Kali ini suara Sungmin sungguh menggema di dorm. Melupakan bahwa hyung dan dongsaengnya masih terbangun dan bersantai di luar kamar mereka.

"Aigoo~ si pervert itu," kata Kangin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Teukie, ayo masuk kamar," ajaknya. Eeteuk hanya menggeleng malu, tapi tetap ikut saat Kangin menariknya masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan dia jarang menyentuh Minnie-hyung," kata Donghae pelan.

"Kau bilang begitu? Aiissh," kata Eunhyuk.

"Kajja, Hyukkie," kata Donghae.

"Kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ke kamar, aku ada urusan sedikit denganmu," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan mata centil.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Hankyung dan Heechul menatap mereka yang masuk ke kamar satu persatu, saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka membawa anak-anak mereka—Rong-rong dan Heebum—masuk ke dalam kamar. Shindong hanya diam tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, menghubungi Nari, kekasih mungilnya.

"Haissh! Mereka tidak mengerti posisiku sama sekali!" gerutunya.

Yesung menatap Wookie-nya, "Wookie, kau tidak akan meminta aku untuk bermesraan berlebihan seperti Sungmin kan?" tanyanya.

"Ne, hyung. Aku sungguh tidak masalah jika kau tidak seperti itu. Yang penting kau tetap berlaku manis padaku saat kita sedang berdua," jawab Ryewook sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yesung mengangguk dan memeluk Wookie-nya hangat. "Kajja, aku juga tidak tahan ternyata," katanya dan segera menggendong Ryewook pergi dari tempat mereka.

"Kyaaa~" seru Ryewook kaget dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sungguh, KyuMin adalah couple paling romantis dan hot.

**END~^^**


End file.
